


藕饼，《和男朋友啵嘴会怀孕吗》又名《我感觉我怀孕了怎么办》

by zyl_honeytaroball



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyl_honeytaroball/pseuds/zyl_honeytaroball
Summary: 非能怀孕的现世世界观，同性恋接受度和异性恋无差的现世。杨戬：家有恶犬生人勿近孙悟空：老子天下第一哪吒：小爷陈塘关第一藕霸敖丙：有点想吃海盐珍珠蚌





	藕饼，《和男朋友啵嘴会怀孕吗》又名《我感觉我怀孕了怎么办》

**Author's Note:**

> 非能怀孕的现世世界观，同性恋接受度和异性恋无差的现世。  
杨戬：家有恶犬生人勿近  
孙悟空：老子天下第一  
哪吒：小爷陈塘关第一藕霸  
敖丙：有点想吃海盐珍珠蚌

封神高中/大学论坛

楼主【匿名】：是这样的，我最近和我男朋友……那个……亲了一下，我也是男的，但我感觉我好像怀孕了怎么办？

1L  
嘢？

2L  
啧啧啧

3L  
我想问问LZ是来秀恩爱的还是？

4L  
好了知道了，退下吧

5L  
LS能不能有点正经的，话说LZ好纯情哦

6L  
咱们封神高中这么纯情的男生真的不多见了

7L  
别说了隔壁戬二哥和空哥一天到晚的撒狗粮，我真的饱了，这楼不会是空哥？

8L  
LS放p！空哥是这种人？？？人家老夫老妻了，这LZ一看就是纯情小男生哦，怕不是被人骗了

9L  
LS你tm能不能往好处想想，LZ先说说怎么回事吧

10L LZ  
我……就是我刚刚和我男朋友在一起没多久，上周他非要……我就答应跟他接个吻。

11L  
救命我的妈，才接个吻就怀上了？？！？！

12L  
我感觉LZ不是高中生，LZ是幼儿园，接吻会怀孕的那种，太纯情了吧……

13L  
你们bb什么！LZ还没说为什么感觉自己好像怀孕了的原因呢！

14L  
就是！能不能听听人家说话！

15L LZ  
我最近一直感觉……挺困的，平时需要的睡眠时间都比较少，学习时间比较忙，所以一般都很早起床。但是这一周我已经第四次上课被我男朋友叫醒了，他是我同桌。

16L  
只是困而已嘛……也可能是学习压力大精神比较焦虑

17L LZ  
不是，然后还有我平时很少挑食，这两天都特别想吃酸梅……别的东西都吃不下什么，尤其是有油的……

18L  
……不会吧……

19L  
建议医学界拉LZ去做实验研究

20L  
LS又在放P，感觉LZ这线索还是有点少

21L LZ  
我平时和我男朋友一个宿舍，但没有做过那种事……昨天就…

22L  
感觉LZ都快委屈哭了，要不要去医院看看？

23L  
去医院看什么？妇科？产科？LZ是男的，怎么可能怀孕

24L  
不过他那个症状，的确是挺像怀孕的…

25L  
头晕，呕吐，乏力，嗜睡？LZ有没有？

26L LZ  
都有……走路会感觉头晕，浑身没力气，体温好像也比平时高……

27L  
完了，怀孕石锤了！

28L  
妈呀？我也感觉？？？？

29L  
咱们封神大学部有没有医学部？

30L  
有！我混合寝室，室友就是！别急！我帮你们问问！

31L LZ  
谢谢了

32L  
话说LZ男朋友知不知道这回事啊？

33L LZ  
我没告诉他，他不知道。

34L  
为什么不说！！？渣男行为？

35L  
LS？？？？？？？？？

36L  
LS的LS嫉妒？？？人家还没说怎么就渣男了？看得出LZ还是很喜欢他男朋友的

37L LZ  
因为还没确定，也不想让他担心

38L  
不会吧……我室友说……70％是怀孕，不过是对女性来说，没有经期才比较准确，而且LZ也没有和男朋友做过啊

39L  
那就说不准了诶……LZ保重

40L  
lz和男朋友是同班，同桌，同寝室，有没有人知道这是谁啊，在一起没多久……

41L  
LS又开始了？？？又开始扒人家私生活了？LZ都匿名了好吗？

42L  
诶呀八卦一下嘛……虽然这样不太好，但我真的忍不住我那熊熊燃烧的八卦之心

43L  
怎么能八卦呢？？？？？？？为什么不叫我！！！！！！

44L  
想问问LZ有没有最近会易怒或者突然悲伤

45L  
这走向真的越发……

46L  
情绪化可还行？？

47L  
44L真实专业，LZ心里估计都咯噔一下了

48L  
哎话说这两天有没有好看的男孩子和男孩子在一起啊

49L  
戬二哥和空空

50L  
LS怕不是想死了，空空也是你能叫的？

51L  
卧槽我要圈戬二哥哦，你这个行为，@家有恶犬，生人勿近 49L我不帮你收尸哦哈哈哈哈

52L  
51和49多大仇多大怨啊我的妈

53L  
戬二哥会不会认识LZ啊？

54L  
有可能哦，诶诶诶，二爷旁边那个小帅哥是谁啊？

55L  
我屮？LS村通网？

56L  
？？？？54真的村通网？？？？

57L  
所以是谁啊，快点说啊啊啊啊啊啊啊急死我了，想要个联系方式

58L  
疯了吗？！那是哪吒啊，封神高中校霸，生人勿近，你靠近生吃你全家！还想要联系方式？醒醒

59L  
凡米不至

60L  
凡米不至

61L  
凡米不至

62L  
可是我觉得有个人能靠近……

63L  
嗐，戬二哥他们是好朋友当然可以靠近了

64L  
不是

65L  
是敖丙

66L  
？？？？？？

67L  
想想好像有道理哦？！？！？

68L  
卧槽，好像真是这么回事……

69L  
昨天交作业，课代表都不敢靠近，后来你猜怎么着

70L  
别卖关子，有话快说有p快放

71L  
LS别急啊

72L  
草，能不急吗？！

73L  
他跟敖丙的作业本都是敖丙给交的

74L  
是同桌帮忙交一下作业有什么问题吗？

75L  
盲生你发现了华点！

76L  
同桌！！！！！！！！！！！

77L  
？！？！？！？！？！？！？

78L  
我又搞到真的了？！？

79L  
LS冷静点冷静点，哪吒和敖丙是一个寝室吗？？？

80L  
是！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊是啊！是的是是是！！！！！！！！

81L  
？？？？？？

82L  
是？？？！？！？！竟然是？！？！？！

83L  
诶可是我觉得是同桌又是室友又是情侣的有很多啊，为什么LZ一定是敖丙？

84L  
没有为什么，我说是就是！我说是就是！都听我的，我不要你觉得我要我觉得！！！都听我的！！！

85L  
LSzqsg的疯了，明言现场

86L  
有没有哪吒和敖丙班的？出来讲讲？

87L  
我！！！！我看见了他们俩上课在桌子下面手拉手！！！！！！！！SZD！！！！！

88L  
？！？！？！？！？！？！？！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我搞到真的了

89L  
前两天哪吒还为了敖丙跟外校的打架了，据说是调戏敖丙来着

90L  
嘘嘘嘘！LS想死啊！这事不要提，万一藕哥在了多危险！

91L  
外校？好像是敖丙原来的东海高中来找事的。

92L  
东海高中虽然是市重点，但真的……

93L  
真的啥？

94L  
一言难尽，自己查查吧

95L  
里面黑道云集……不说了，说多了怕被灭口

96L  
敖丙看上去很乖啊难怪被找麻烦

97L  
那是因为LS没看见过敖丙和哪吒的混合双打，对面都进医院了……

98L  
夫妻同心，其利断金！！！！！！！！！

99L  
楼歪了歪了，lz呢

100L  
所以lz是不是敖丙啊

101L家有恶犬，生人勿近  
诶哟，@小爷陈塘关第一藕霸，吒爷快来看看

102L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊戬二哥空降 ，是不是石锤了！？！？！

103L  
也有可能只是……他也是看看热闹？

104L老子天下第一  
什么热闹啊爷也要来看！

105L  
嚯，戬空空降，这个帖子我觉得敖丙石锤了，他们四个一个寝室！

106L  
咋回事啊还不让人yy了？？？！

107L  
戬二哥和空哥太甜了我昏迷

108L  
我更喜欢藕饼是咋回事

109L  
藕饼是啥意思？

110L  
哪吒不是叫藕霸吗？藕x饼，敖丙就是饼

111L  
LS敖丙就是饼给爷整笑了

112L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈藕饼我觉得ok

113L  
所以这个楼到底是谁的！

114L小爷陈塘关第一藕霸  
我就是LZ男朋友，我今天陪他去医院看了，是因为三伏天太热的缘故，他身子偏寒受不了，没怀孕。再说…怀上了小爷也会负责的。

115L LZ有点想吃海盐珍珠蚌  
别……别说了……抱歉，是我想多了

116L  
这两个ID……

117L  
这真是哪吒和敖丙，我疯了，别拦着我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

118L  
LZ为什么突然掉马？？？

119L  
因为男朋友都来了，不承认的话让别人把自己男朋友认领了吗？

120L  
我到底是来干什么点进这个楼？

121L  
吃狗粮∪･ω･∪

122L  
这不是明摆着吗？他们俩的cp要超过封神高校情侣排行榜的戬空了……藕饼一跃第一！藕饼给我冲鸭！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

123L  
冲鸭！！！！！！！！

124L  
草，好想看天天日常！！！！！！姐妹们离得近的多多直播

125L  
【姐妹我好快乐表情包】啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊大家在宿舍楼吗往外看！！！！！！

126L  
咋滴！那么远还会读唇术啊？！

127L  
杀了我我好快乐啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

128L  
草，俩人站一起太配了，救命，给朕拿点营养快线我社保

129L  
LS？？？？？？？不就是俩人一起站在宿舍楼外面吗？

130L  
有人在他俩旁边吗？快点听听说了啥？gkdgkdgkdgkd！！！！！！！！！！

131L  
我我我我，我刚刚从外面买吃的回来，在旁边经过，好像吒爷在跟他相好说怀孕的事？？？？？

132L  
ok怀孕石锤

133L  
LS怕不是磕cp上头哦

134L  
应该是去过医院了吧，敖丙不是说他是因为太热了吗？

135L  
行行行，正主太热，还不许粉丝让他们那啥啊

136L  
LS你号没了！

137L  
笔给你们，你们GKD！！！！！！

138L  
所以事实是没有怀孕，呜呜呜，为什么我有点想看……

139L  
LS好住口了，你号也没了

140L  
快快快，姐妹们直播一下

141L  
我想去旁边偷听咋搞？有无姐妹一起！

142L  
有

143L  
有

144L  
这儿！

145L  
我已经在下面了

146L  
淦！你们搞到我刚刚在加学习委员的群的时候用了小号！忘记切换了！咋搞啊！

147L  
LS还是学习委员？！来磕cp不分成绩

148L  
146tcl，自己退群拉自己大号进去吧

149L  
操作辽，磕cp用小号，吓到工作也用小号了吓死我了

150L  
LS真的不容易……

151L  
又歪楼了

152L  
所以哪吒到底和敖丙说了什么啊

153L  
不知道，我下楼的时候他们俩出校门了，呜呜呜听不到了

154L  
想24h在他俩身上装窃听器和摄像头

155L  
LS你号也没了

156L陈塘关第一藕霸  
爷要和丙儿见家长去了，你们怎么管那么多？管理员出来封楼

157L管理员  
好嘞吒爷！

———————————此贴已封——————————


End file.
